Ten Song Challenge
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: I try my hand at the popular music meme. Slight LxL and MxM if you squint.


**Ten Song Challenge**

**Hey everyone. I've always wanted to do this, but never got the time. But here it is, the ever-so-popular music meme. For those of you unfamiliar with the music meme, here's a little run-down.**

**You press shuffle on your I-pod and write little mini-stories for the first ten songs that you hear. You only have the length of the song to write (for example, if a song is three minutes long, you only have three minutes to write).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Uprising

**Artist/Album:** Muse

This was it. This was what was going to change the world.

As Light Yagami held the Death Note in his hands, he thought of all the glories that would befall him once he was the God of the new world.

"_With this, I can cleanse this stinking world. With this, I can rule a perfect society, free of crime and hate."_

He smiled as he began scribbling names in the notebook. As the criminals dropped like flies, he got closer and closer to the Kira investigation. He had met L, all he needed now was his name.

"I haven't seen a good-old fashion uprising in a long time." Ryuk chuckled to himself. "Hyuk hyuk."

Light ignored him, lost in his grand delusions.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Nowadays/Roxie

**Artist/Album:** Chicago soundtrack

Misa Amane stood on the stage, her knees shaking in anticipation. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling white dress. As the curtain raised she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her audience exploded with applause as she started her song.

"Misa? What are you doing?"

Misa snapped out of her daze and turned to her boyfriend.

"Light. I didn't hear you."

She was standing in the bathroom in her night gown, holding a hairbrush to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Brand New Day

**Artist/Album: **Dr. Horribles' Sing-Along Blog soundtrack

Light smiled as he scribbled in his notebook.

"_This is the beginning. The beginning of a brand new world."_

Soon, everyone would know the name Kira. He and Misa will rule the world as Kira. And they would be revered for it. And L would be crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Genetic Repo Man

**Artist/Album: **Repo! The Genetic Opera soundtrack

In a dark alleyway, a lone blonde figure dressed in black leather stood. With the stranger was a teenager with shaggy red hair and broken goggles. As they warmed themselves around their fire, the blonde spoke up.

"You ever heard of the Repo Man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Remains Of The Day

**Artist/Album: **Corpse Bride soundtrack

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to the world of the Shinigami."

L turned to see a tall demon with spikey black hair towering over him. Next to it was the same demon he had confronted in the forest.

"What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" The purple-haired thing held out a large bony hand. On it was a ring; the same ring that L was planning to give to Light. "You proposed, and I said yes."

"Oh dear God." And with that, L fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Billie Jean

**Artist/Album:** Michael Jackson

"I'm what?"

"I said that you're the father Ryuzaki."

"No."

Misa stood facing the pale-faced detective, her hand placed on her stomach. L stared at her in disbelief.

"_But we never…"_

Then he remembered. That night with Misa. Light had been asleep. Misa had been drinking. He couldn't resist.

"No." He said for the second time. "It can't be mine. It must be Lights'."

"Ryuzaki, I've been to the doctor. He said it wasn't Lights'. The only other person I've been with is you."

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> No Place Like London

**Artist/Album: **Sweeny Todd soundtrack

A single boat sailed into London Harbor. At its helm was a red-headed sailor. Next to him was a raven-haired man dressed entirely in black. A single white stripe graced the tangled and messy locks.

"We've arrived, Mr. Birthday."

"I can see that Matthew."

After they had gotten off, they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Matthew. If not for you, I'd be dead."

"No problem. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I just need to take care of some unfinished business."

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Paparazzi

**Artist/Album:** Lady Gaga

"Liiiiiight!" The blonde-haired girl glomped her boyfriend, much to his displeasure.

"Misa, you know I don't like you doing that."

"But it shows that I love you." Misa smiled up at her Kira.

"Whatever." Light muttered.

"It's funny. I'm always chased by the paparazzi, but when it's just me and you, I cling to you like paparazzi."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Whatever Happened To Saturday Night?

**Artist/Album:** The Rocky Horror Glee Show

Matt loved Saturday nights. It was the night he spent cruising the town for chicks. He sped through the streets, the radio on full-blast. He arrived at a bar and stepped inside. He sat next to a cute blonde and offered to buy her a drink. This earned him a black eye, for the person sitting next to him was not a girl, but a man.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Sally's Song

**Album/Artist:** Amy Lee

Misa strode through the streets, dressed in a maid's outfit. She glanced at some children playing nearby.

"_I'd like to have kids someday. Yes. Once Light is finished being Kira, we'll get married and have children."_

She felt a small twang in her heart. She always felt this twang whenever she had doubts. Doubts about Light. Which was silly. She had no reason to doubt Light. She loved him and he loved her, didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAUUUUGGHHHH!<strong>

**This was a huge pain in the *^#!#%*^^$#!**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Also, I was thinking about fleshing some of these out and writing them as actual stories. What do you think?**


End file.
